Super Smash Brothers the series: Infinite War
by Freddy Adu
Summary: The lost King of Hyrule becomes a smash Brother, and it ends with an all out battle between Link and the king for possesion of the Master Sword![Episode 1 and 2] [Please read and tell me what you think]


** Prologue **

7 years ago in, a powerful omnipotent entity known as the Beyonder wanted to test the abilities of good and evil warriors, to do this he gathered together the best good and evil warriors from the Nintendo worlds. They would fight each other, or fight alongside each other. Their goal was to get to the final battle against Master hand, a powerful creature created by the beyonder. They gathered together a few times a week in a multiverse world known as Smash World/ These warriors divided themselves between good and evil factions, the heroic **Smash Brothers** and the malicious **Villains United**.

**THE SUPER SMASH BROTHERS !**

**Episode 1- The Return of the King ARC part 1**

It was a somber afternoon; the Castle like Smash Mansion seemed even more majestic under the sun. It was an of day for the smasher, and no most of them were back in their own worlds. Only a hnadful of them cme to smash world today. Link was atop the mansion roof looking out into the cerulean sky, as he usually does for some reason or another. Inside the mansion, Fox, Mario, and D.K. sat on the red couch within the living room area. They were all laughing wildly at the flat screen TV, as they were watching an episode of Banzai. Inside the kitchen, Zelda, Peach, and Daisy were baking a nice Cake for when the entire gang gathered later that night for dinner.

"Have you seen Link Today Peach?" Asked a curious Zelda.

Peach turned her attention away from the oven, and thought for a moment.

"I think he's on the roof again." Peach answered.

"I wonder what he's doing up their again?" Zelda wondered.

Daisy and Peach both gave her a shrug, and then Zelda decided to find out for herself. She ran out the kitchen, and then Kirby who had just arrived from his world, came dancing into the kitchen for no apparent reason.

"POO YAH!" Kirby yelled as he gay fully danced around the kitchen.

Daisy and Peach looked at him bewildered.

………………………………...

Zelda made her way quickly to the roof, hoping to talk to her best friend Link. Link was always a mystery to her, he was undoubtly courageous and heroic, but he was also shy and quiet. He was your basic strong silent type, who's thoughts and feelings were his and his alone. Zelda made it to the roof through an attic door, and then she saw Link looking out into the distance.

"Hi Link!" Zelda greeted.

Link turned and smiled at her, and then turned back towards the sky. Zelda walked over to her friend, and tried to read his face. Link was not much of a talker, and thus learning to read his face was a window to his thoughts.

"What are you doing up here?" Zelda asked softly.

Link Turned to her, but he did not answer.

"The other girls and I are baking a cake for tonight." Zelda added, hoping for a reply from Link.

Link smiled, but still did not answer Zelda. Zelda was finding it hard to read him today; he was almost in another world. The sun was reflecting off Link, and made the Teen hero look like a god almost. Zelda would never tell him this though, because she had strong feelings for the hero of time. Zelda was about to say something else, but Mario came running up to the roof.

" What's-a going on with-a you to?" Mario inquired.

Zelda grew a little angry from his disturbance, but she had way to much respect for that fat little plumber to say anything.

"What's going on Mario?" Zelda wondered.

Mario removed his hat, and then put it back on.

" We got-a a weird energy signal, those of us that-a are here today have-a to head to go check it out" Mario explained.

Zelda nodded in agreement, and then Link ran off past Mario down the stairs eager for combat.

"He-a ready for battle today." Mario commented with a smile.

Zelda sighed in agreement, and then her and Mario left the roof.

The smash brothers that were on active duty today Link, Mario,Zelda,Peach,Daisy,Starfox,Kirby, and Donkey Kong. made their way to the location that the energy signal was coming from.

* * *

**Villains United Mansion:**

Not to far from Smash Mansion, the newly built Villains mansion was home to all of the Villains. Since their were no tournaments today, only a few of the smash villains were their. The villain's mansion looked exactly like the smash mansion save for it was painted black. Inside Starfox's rival Wolf O'Donnell was inside the computer room, as he had picked up a powerful energy signal earlier that day. The computer room was actually a cave, and it looked like Batman's bat cave except it was full of random trophies won buy the villains also. Wolf was the villains technical expert, and would create battle strategies as well. The big anthromorphic wolf looked perplexed at the signal he was receiving.

"This is freaking impossible." Wolf commented to himself.

"What's impossible?" Asked Ganondorf in a villainous voice as he appeared from the shadows of the cave.

Wolf turned back to Ganondorf, and then just rolled his eyes. Ganondorf always had to make the super "creepy" entrance.

" I detected a temporal disturbance by Smash city a few hours ago." Wolf explained.

" Interesting, and buy temporal you mean time?" Ganondorf inquired.

"Yes." Wolf answered.

Ganondorf looked at the bleep on the computer screen, which represented the energy disturbance.

"What do you think caused it?" Ganondorf asked as he leaned over Wolf.

"I could not have been Master hand; it may be the Beyonders doing." Wolf explained.

" It also could Something else then, something else that can wield that much power." Ganondorf deduced.

"Where's Bowser? I want to get us their to go investigate." Wolf asked.

Ganondorf sighed.

" He's singing in the shower." Ganondorf answered flatly.

……..

Meanwhile up in the bathroom of floor 2, Bowser was taking a much-needed shower. He had on his favorite music to, the serenades of his old Sega verse friend Dr.Eggman.

"At first I was afraid- I was terrified, until I found massive battle cruisers buy my side. Now im Strong and ready to kill that little blue Hedgehog! Bowser repeatedly sung out of tune.

Outside the bathroom, the newest smash villain Zant resurrected from Legend of Zelda twilight princess, was covering his ears in pain.

"I should of stayed dead so I didn't have to listen to his nonsense every day!" Zant yelled.

The Smash Team made their way to a huge field east of Smash city. They all got their and found nothing of any sort.

"You guys know what I call this, Bull-shit." Fox commented with is arms folded.

He others rolled their eyes and continued looking around the field.

" Something has-a to be here, the mansion computer detected something." Mario stated hopeful.

"Well I dun see anything, and you know what I could be back at them mansion right now having lunch." Donkey Kong said as he rubbed his stomach.

"You're always hungry D.K." Daisy commented smiling.

"Hey princess, food is a life necessity; I jut need that necessity more then you guys." D.K. replied with a huge grin.

The others laughed save for Link and Starfox ofcourse. The good mood was quickly broken, when Link turned towards a nearby forest and removed his master sword.

"What's wrong Link?" Zelda asked.

Link Pointed towards an object moving around in the forest. Star Fox took out his blaster and shot a few warning shots into the woods.

" Whatever is in their, im not In the mood for games today got it!" Fox yelled firmly.

" Impatience is a sign of week mindedness!" A powerful voice yelled from inside the woods.

A figure then jumped from the woods, and then on the ground kneeling .Team smash got into their individual battle stances; Link was already in his though. The figure got up slowly off his knees; he was a white male, dressed in majestic medieval attire. He had long brown hair, and a slightly graying beard, he had a gold tiara shaped golden crown on his head, with a red Jewel in the middle. He wore big armor plating on both shoulders, and had a long blue cape that went down to his feet. He wore chain mail under his main attire, and had on pants made of a black fabric, covered with leg Armour plating. He also wore a red tunic with a golden Dragon symbol in the center. He completed his assemble with a brown belt tied tightly around his tunic, much like Link. He wore two silver Dragon gauntlets, which went from his wrist to the back palm of his hands.

Zelda's eyes widened as she recognized the majestic man.

"Dad!" Zelda called out.

She ran past the entire team, and into the arms of her long lost father. The rest of the team was left scratching their heads.

"Daddy, I thought I would never see you again." Said a teary-eyed Zelda.

"Its okay Zelda the King has returned." He said in comfort.

Link put away his sword, and stared at The King, a man who he was told got lost on a long Quest to kill Ganondorf while Link slept In the temple of time for 7 years.

**20 minutes later:**

In the time since The King arrived, he explained to his daughter how he came to be here. After Ganon took over, the King went on a long quest to uncover away to beat him. 8 years later, and he returned to find a chosen hero named Link had defeated Ganondorf. A few hours ago, King arrived back at Hyrule castle from the temple of time, and had been told that Zelda had went to a place called Smash world for the day with Link. King was then mysteriously teleported here an hour ago, and has been waiting for someone to come since. The smash Brothers admired his tale of bravery and courage, Link was still a little weary of the Kings Goals and appearance in Smash world.

" It appears my friends, I am to now a part time Smash Brother." The King said.

Mario came up to the King, and shook his hands firmly.

"Welcome you-a gonna fit in real well arounds here." Mario said with a smile.

" After I win my first match, I can go back and fourth between my world and this place?" King inquired.

" Yes dad." Zelda answered. "Unless you're a dead villain, dead badguys are stuck here, those who did not die in their world can come and go as they please." Zelda explained.

King then walked over to Link, and put his hand out for a shake.

"I would like to shake the hand of the hero of time." King said.

Link shook his hands firmly, and then smiled proudly.

"Now Link, Tell me how you took down Ganondorf, and how you pulled my lands sacred sword from the stone." The king said.

Link nodded yes, and King and Link walked off as Link started to explain his adventures. Zelda looked on slightly dismayed that her father would rather spend time with Link. Alternatively, may have been the fact Link talked to him, while Zelda could barely get a peep out of Link. Star Fox took gradual notice of Zelda's reaction, but just shrugged it off and left with the others.  
………………………………...

Meanwhile watching from an invisible air ship, Ganondorf, Wolf, and Bowser looked as a new player entered the perverbial game-that player being The King of Hyrule.

"I thought the King had been lost." Ganondorf commented.

"I assume this King is an old rival of yours." Wolf added, operating the ship controls.

"He looks like a great warrior, but I can take him." Bowser said clenching his claws.

Ganondorf put his arms behind his back, and then walked off into the back of the ship in deep thought.

"What's up with big nose?" Bowser wondered.

" He is contemplating his next phase of action, as all great villains should do." Wolf said.

" I usually just rush in, and then try and kidnap princess Peach." Bowser added jokingly.

" That is why you fail." Wolf replied coldly.

………………………………...

In the next episode, The King and Link come to blows over who is the right full owner of the Master sword, and theirs only one way to settle disputs in the Super smash Brothers!


End file.
